The Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known by many as the White Swords or White Cloaks, are a group of seven of the realm's strongest and most skilled knights, swearing solemn oaths to the protection of the reigning King on the Iron Throne and his family. Members of the Kingsguard are sworn for life to the protection of the royal family, and are sworn to celibacy, and sworn from taking lands or titles. Members of the Kingsguard Under Petyr I Baelish (303 - 331) Lords Commander * Balon Swann, 303 - 325 * Loras Tyrell, 325 - 331 Knights * Balon Swann, 303 - 325 ** Replaced by Benjen Wydman, 325 - 331 * Loras Tyrell, 303 - 331 * Osmund Kettleblack, 303 - 331 * Meryn Trant, 303 - 309 ** Replaced by Lewys Piper, 309 - 331 * Boros Blount, 303 - 307 ** Replaced by Podrick Payne, 307 - 331 * Lyn Corbray, 303 - 319 ** Replaced by Addam Lonmouth, 319 - 331 * Lothor Brune, 303 - 321 ** Replaced by Maric Rosby, 321 - 331 Under Eddard I Baelish (331 - 358) Lords Commander * Loras Tyrell, 331 - 338 * Lewys Piper, 338 - 352 * Benjen Wydman, 352 - 358 Knights * Loras Tyrell, 331 - 338 ** Replaced by Anders Manwoody, 338 - 358 * Osmund Kettleblack, 331 - 333 ** Replaced by Moryn Florent, 333 - 343 ** Replaced by Forley Fossoway, 343 - 358 * Podrick Payne, 331 - 345 ** Replaced by Brynden Coldwater, 345 - 358 * Lewys Piper, 331 - 352 ** Replaced by Jasper Beesbury, 352 - 358 * Addam Lonmouth, 331 - 348 ** Replaced by Alvar Wagstaff, 348 - 358 * Maric Rosby, 331 - 358 * Benjen Wydman, 331 - 358 Under Petyr II Baelish (358 - 370) Lords Commander * Benjen Wydman, 358 - 365 * Forley Fossoway, 365 - 370 Knights * Benjen Wydman, 358 - 365 ** Replaced by Arstan Horpe, 365 - 370 * Maric Rosby, 358 - 362 ** Replaced by Alyn Westerling, 362 - 370 * Anders Manwoody, 358 - 367 ** Replaced by Matthos Hardyng, 367 - 370 * Forley Fossoway, 358 - 370 * Brynden Coldwater, 358 - 370 * Alvar Wagstaff 358 - 370 * Jasper Beesbury, 358 - 370 Under Edmund I Baelish (370 - 390) Lords Commander * Forley Fossoway, 370 - 376 * Alyn Westerling, 376 - 383 * Lucifer Bigglestone, 383 - 390 Knights * Forley Fossoway, 370 - 376 ** Martyn Serrett, 376 - 384 ** Daemon Velaryon, 384 - 389 ** Yorick Sand, 390 - 390 ** Ardyn Martell, 390 - 390 * Alyn Westerling, 370 - 383 ** Malegorn Clegane, 384 - 390 * Jasper Beesbury, 370 - 370 ** Brandon Vance of Wayfarer's Rest, 370 - 380 ** Brigwald Stokeworth, 381 - 390 * Lucifer Bigglestone, 370 - Present * Rickard Whitehill, 370 - 385 ** Robert Baratheon, 385 - 390 * Marq Hamell, 370 - 388 ** Luceon Egen, 388 - 390 * Tristifer Mertyns, 370 - 390 Under Lothar I Baratheon (390 - Present) Lords Commander * Lucifer Bigglestone, 390 - Present Knights * Lucifer Bigglestone, 390 - Present * Tristifer Mertyns, 390 - Present * Robert Baratheon, 390 - Present * Luceon Egen, 390 - Present * Ardyn Martell, 390 - Present * Torrhen Reed, 390 - Present * Brynden Darke, 390 - Present Category:Kingsguard Category:King's Landing